primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon
Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 Episode 4.3 Episode 4.4 Episode 4.5 Episode 4.6 Episode 4.7 Episode 5.1 Episode 5.2 Episode 5.3 Episode 5.4 Episode 5.5 Episode 5.6 Truth (New World Episode 1.8) }} The EMDs, short for Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons are a type of neutralizing weapon used by the ARC after its inventor Matt Anderson introduces them to the team. An arguable concept is that these weapons are from the future as they do not require ammunition (the ammunition fired is generated from within the rifle) however still require a power source, evidenced by multiple events towards the end of Series 5 (Connor's EMD not being able to fire after Phillip removes the power cell, for example). Abilities The EMDs are powerful semi-automatic weapons, at least three different settings are known to exist on each version of the weapon: low, medium and high. The second smallest (Type 2) version on the lowest setting deals a burning sensation that lasts a few hours, a headache for two days, and a pain in the arm for two weeks with Humans, while the Type 3 version can cause the person to fall off his feet and cause extreme pain to the shot area, whilst the second shot on the same setting can cause the person to fall unconscious. The maximum setting on the largest EMD can take down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Using EMDs is dangerous near to metal, as it can "ricochet anywhere". (Episode 4.2). EMDs have officially replaced standard issued weapons such as M4 Carbines and G36Cs which were previously used by the ARC team during creature encounters. The EMDs are all always equipped with a flashlight and Becker can be seen using a suppressor or a silencer on his rifle. They do not require ammunition (the ammunition fired is generated from within the rifle itself). In total, there are four types: Smallest Pistol Grip version (Type 1), the "double handled" hand-gun (Type 2), the smaller rifle (Type 3) and the largest asault rifle (Type 4). Ben Mansfield can be seen showing the Type 1, 3 and 4 '''EMDs at the end of this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_weYnBWyNSs. Unfortunately, the '''Type 2 EMD is not present. Please note that the Type X '''designations are not official, but simply used here for easy clarification. Versions There are currently three variants which Matt originally designed, with an even smaller ("pistol grip") version seemingly provided to Connor and Abby after they arrived, due to the fact that they are non-military. The '''Type 1 '''has only one handle, and is commonly used by Connor and Abby. It is also used (as is the '''Type 2 below) during covert operations, such as mission to recent human history (Episode 5.3 ) The next version up (Type 2) is the first version of the EMDs seen (Episode 4.1 ), when Matt shoots Becker to show the weapon's power. It seems to be similar to Connor/Abby's version, but with the standard "double handle" found on all other EMDs. Matt often uses this type. While the following is only conjecture, it seems reasonable to assume that this "pistol-grip" type of EMD was made after Connor and Abby arrived. This is due to the fact that Matt states that the "double-handled" EMD with which Matt shoots Becker in the first episode of season four is the "smallest version of the weapon." However, later in the series it can be seen that Connor and Abby are almost uniquely using the "pistol-grip" version. Therefore, this pistol-grip variant has now become the smallest version availible. Next is the version (Type 3) most often used by the military personel. It is similar to Matt's version, with an added handle at the front, a slightly longer barrel and a small stock. Finally, the largest version (Type 4, 'designed to bring down a T-Rex), has the same three handle arrangement, but with a much larger barrel and larger stock. A new type of EMD was introduced in the Primeval New World Finale. ('Type X) This version was more slender and less bulky than the first four types. Its colour was black with silver linings, it also had a chock and a torch. This versions did not knock out creatures but were used to push creatures in the direction the team wanted, like a cattle-prod. It is likely this version could have a stun setting to knock out creatures like the originals. History S4 Prequel Episode 4 )]] When the head of security, Captain Becker, first gets news that Matt has introduced non-lethal weapons, he is shocked, saying they need real guns and aren't collecting for a petting zoo, warning the creatures aren't just interesting they're also deadly. Matt assures him that he knows, Becker asks if he knows what happens when they cut corners, people get hurt, people die. Matt tells him to just give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be pleasantly surprised. Episode 4.1 When Becker first gets introduced to them he calls them toy guns, doubting that they'll be effective. To prove he is right Matt shoots Becker, using the (then) smallest gun on the lowest setting (this double-handled pistol EMD becomes the 2nd smallest version, when Connor/Abby's single-handled pistol EMD is made. See Above). From this Becker ends up with a badly bruised arm and a headache. Asking Matt how long the injuries will last, to which Matt gladly replies "The burning, a couple of hours, the headaches, a couple of days". The EMDs are first used when a Spinosaurus chases Connor and Abby after they return to the present. The Spinosaurus is corralled to an Arena where it is cornered by Special Forces soldiers, all armed with EMDs. It is shot with EMDs on medium settings which caused the creature to be temporarily stunned out, but it awakes less than a minute later, only to be stopped when Connor drops the Anomaly Opening Device into it's mouth. Episode 4.2 When facing a Kaprosuchus in The Docks, a Special Forces soldier accidentally shoots himself with the EMD, leaving him defenseless in the face of the creature which devours him. The Kaprosuchus is then shot with several EMDs by Abby, Matt and Connor, all set at maximum voltage when it attempts to leap behind Becker, killing it. Episode 4.3 When Matt brings back Emily Merchant through an anomaly, they are chased by an Arboreal Dinosaur which emerges through just after them, Becker and Abby immediately sends it back to the Cretaceous with three shots and one shot respectively. Becker also shot one of the two Arboreal Dinosaurs in the present. Episode 4.4 Matt, Becker and Connor used EMDs on several Therocephalians in McKinnon School. Matt and Becker both wield EMD rifles whilst Connor uses a compact pistol version. Matt used in one scene EMD on more than 8 Therocephalians. The EMDs are shown to have a strong effect upon them, managing to knock them unconscious instantly. Episode 4.5 When a fisherman is attacked by an adult Labyrinthodont , Matt repels it with a EMD shot, presumably at lowest settings to avoid any intentional harm being done to the creature. It quickly retreats back into the water the way it came. Abby and Connor are both seen wielding EMDs in the episode as well. Episode 4.6 Matt, Abby and Connor use EMDs while facing a Hyaenodon incursion during Jenny Lewis' wedding. Jess also holds one when Becker is pursing Ethan Dobrowski although she doesn't get a chance to use it. Episode 4.7 The EMDs is used thrice in this episode. The first time was when a terror bird came through the anomaly when the anomaly opened from its locked state but was shot back by Abby,Connor and Becker's EMDs at a low setting. The second time was when Matt Anderson accidentally shot Danny Quinn, but he survived. The third was when Ethan knocked Becker unconscious with it after trying to escape out of the ARC with Emily at his side and shot Becker twice with it. But once again, Danny lives. Series 5 Episode 5.1 Matt, Becker and Abby use their EMDs on the Giant Burrowing Insect, underground, where they find it is impervious to it as the bolts just bounce off, they are forced to use conventional weaponry, aka guns. In the rest of the episode people are seen holding the EMDs, but they aren't used. Episode 5.2 The EMDs don't actually appear in this episode, but are mentioned when the captain of the Nuclear Submarine says that the team won't be able to bring the EMDs on-board. Episode 5.3 Emily Merchant grabs Matt's EMD and EMDs a raptor before the raptor can kill Matt. Becker then shoots the raptor several times when it attacks Henry Merchant. Episode 5.4 Matt shoots several Future Beetles and Connor's laptop that controls his artificial anomaly, in an attempt to stop more Beetles coming through. Becker shoots the Queen Beetle about ten times, killing it. Jess Parker also is spooked by a Beetle and grabs an EMD and kills it in a quick motion. The team also use EMDs to kill some Beetles. This is one of the rare episodes where the Type 2 EMD is in fact used. It was deployed when Becker and Abby where in the armoury, and, upon seeing the Beetles, Abby grabs the usefully placed Type 1 and Becker uses the Type 2. Episode 5.5 In the episode, a Anurognathus is seen being shot by a EMD by the team together with Emily. Also, Abby Maitland shoots a Kaprosuchus out of a car window. It somersaults to a halt right in front of the car after Abby fires several shots. James Lester uses an EMD on an Arboreal Dinosaur trying to scratch his new Jaguar. Also, early in the episode, Matt is seen shooting a T-Rex a ton of times at point blank, knocking it out. Emily also uses an EMD on a guard. Episode 5.6 Matt uses an EMD against mutant Future Predators in the future. Also, Abby and Connor use the EMD against the predators as well in the future. In the ARC, Jess uses one against a future predator when it attacks and wounds Lester. Becker and Abby and Emily use EMDs against the rest of the predators, but at one point Emily runs out (it could have overheated) of ammo, but Becker kills the rest of the predators. In this, the final episode, Types 1, 3 and 4''' EMDs appeared, with the '''Type 2 still not being used. It seems to have fallen out of favour, with the Type 1 replacing it. Series 6 Because the EMDs are still in service its highly likely to appear in Series 6. ''Truth (New World Episode 1.8) The Alternate Mac Rendell was armed with one when he saved Evan Cross from the Albertosaurus in 2006. It was a Type 1, and Mac shot the Albertosaurus with it, having intense effects, and making it flee into the anomaly. The Sound of Thunder Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13) Connor Temple, Kieran Coles and two other ARC members carried the Type X EMD. Connor descibed them as "the sexy guns". Trivia *The first time Jess and Lester use EMDs are in Series 5. *In Episode 5.5 we can see that EMDs are actually powered by nuclear power cells. *The Type 1 EMD in ''New World when hitting a creature, a green blob appeared briefly on the creature. *In New World, the Alternate Mac shot a Type 1 at an Albertosaurus and the Albertosaurus nearly fell down as a result. In the original series, they are not used on large creatures, presumably because they aren't powerful enough. It is likely that at which ever point the Alternate Mac was in the future, they upgraded the EMD and had a bigger effect. Category:Objects Category:Series 5 Category:Guns Category:Series 4 Category:Technology Category:New World Technology